Soul Eater The Tale of Allister Raven!
by Anti-Disney
Summary: Follow Allister Raven and his partner Adamina as they attend DWMA and fight alongside Maka and her friends, discontinued and up for adoption
1. Soul Eater:Introduction part 1 of 2

**Hello there, i started this a while back and posted it but i thought that 2000 words wasnt enough so i rewrote it and added more. I'm not going to change a lot of things but the fight with Blair will be different and i wont cover it all. Review or flame, either one helps me work out my flaws.**

A scream was heard throughout the night. A woman's scream by the octave and tone. Three slash marks appeared on her chest to her hips like claws from an animal. A grotesque figure loomed over the young corpse snarling. It was a slim figure with dark, moldy green skin. It had three dark brown wings that looked metal and didn't bend; it had four feet that ended with claws that looked like old, decaying flesh was hanging off them. It had two arms inches above its front two feet that had three claws like fingers that dripped with fresh blood. Lastly its face, which was covered by a cloth of black hood, the only clothing on it. It crackled loudly and shrilly as if insane when the blue soul of the woman floated in the air above her corpse and near its face.

A black tongue appeared from the darkness of its hood and wrapped itself around the blue soul. In a flash the soul disappeared in the hood and a sickly crunch was heard as if the figure was eating. A pulse of energy soon followed and the figure grew in height by mere inches and if you could, you could tell  
>that it had gotten stronger as well.<p>

Laughing was heard then, a laugh that made the people in the gothic style buildings of the town curl up in their blankets and slow their breathing, afraid of what laid outside in the dark. Lights around the town were shot off and the only lights still up were the street lights that cast shadows over buildings and ground. The children cried quietly while the adults had one selfish but true minded thought, _better them than me.  
><em>  
>The figure, who had stayed quiet, sniffing the air for more food, looked up when it heard two pairs of footsteps close in on it. It looked up and saw a boy or man depending how you look at it. Half his body obscured from sight by shadows. He was wearing a dark gray trench coat that went down to his knees, his legs were covered by black pants that were baggy enough to allow movement but not get in the way, the end of the pants were rolled up to his ankles and showed the black steel toed boots. His shirt was black that had a skull on it that was white in color. He had dark blonde hair that filled in to a ponytail that reached his shirt. His dark hazel eyes were glaring at the figure in front of him. He was easily 5.7 feet tall and looked to be around fifth teen.<p>

A low sigh was heard in the shadows too, not from the man since it sounded more women like. A girl, actually, walked from the shadows with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing shorts that went down to her mid thighs, showing off her dark olive skin. She was wearing a purple colored shirt that matched her shorts. Her shirt had no design but her thin fitting white jacket did. It had a green Venus Fly Trap on the back of it that was opened. She had wavy black hair that reached her shoulders.

"Adamina, is that it?" The man spoke calmly, his voice deep but still held some softness to it.

The girl nodded, she looked up to the man, she was easily four inches smaller than him, and spoke for the first time since her appearance, "Yeah, that's him, Allister, the Evil Human Ed Gein, serial killer who ate his victims. This makes 98 souls up to date."

The boy, Allister, smiled but quickly replaced it with a glare, "Well then, Ed Gein your time is up, prepare to die…again." The figure growled and rushed forward, its claws gleaming with blood.

"Adamina, let's try Jo Staff mode." Adamina nodded and glowed white and formed a thick shape and was replaced by a thick, wooden walking stick like staff. It was 4.18 feet long and despite its size and thickness looked like it was no more heavier than a feather in Allister's hands. Ed Grein's grotesque body flew over Allister's when he ducked down. Allister thrusted the Jo in the air, hoping to meet his target. The Jo hit air as Ed Grein made use of its wings. The third wing flowing both left and right and acting as a support of sorts. Although it favored to fly with his body dipped to its right.

"Adamina, looks like Jo won't work. Let us try the Yumi mode." Allister felt his weapon's form changed slimmer and longer and he felt a slim weight deposit itself on his back. He now held a long bow that was red and had small black diamond shapes running down the bow. The string was red as well and looked like a normal Yumi except for the purple eye that was seen on the front side of the boy where an arrow was shot. Allister nodded to himself and crouched on one knee and pivoted himself up, his two meter long bow towering over him. He quickly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and notched it up. The Evil Human, even though his brain was next to dead, could see the arrow and its details. It was long and wooden but only halfway from normal Yumi arrows. It was hollow as well and had no arrow head. But that didn't stop him from notching it up anyways.

"Adamina, I am going to use the explosion style and knock him out of the sky. Right then you change into Tanto form as quick as you can." The eye on the bow gleamed in the moon light that was full and grinning as usual. An image could be seen of her topless but thankfully cut off at her still developing breast.

"You got it Allister. Although it is totally not honorary to use explosives. I am a samurai style Weapon."

Allister chuckled, a low chuckle, "That didn't stop the samurai by making cannons and hand held cannons did it?"

Adamina shifted, more of her shoulders showing now and rubbed her head in embarrassment, "You got me there. Well then let's end this!"

"Got it."

Allister closed his eyes as he focused on his soul wavelength.  
><em><br>Attune it perfectly with Adamina's. Calm and gently, like a flowing stream in spring. Now to add my own, attune it perfectly…good…now to flare it quickly and shoot the arrow before the flair of the wavelength diminishes. _Allister's eyes shot open, _NOW! _

The arrow flew from his fingers, gliding in the air like a humming bird at the gliding Ed Gein. The monster noticed the arrow flying towards it and flew in an air dive to escape but as the arrow flew over his head by mere inches it happened. The blue wavelength arrow that formed from the hollow of the wood to the arrow head made from his soul turned white and exploded. The explosion knocked Ed Gein's back and sent him to the ground where he collided with a bounce and growl of pain from his hooded face. True to her word Adamina quickly shifted to her Tanto mode, three medium size knives floated in the air between his outstretched hands. He grabbed the one on his far right and tossed it in the air, grabbing it by the blade and throwing it. The Tanto flew with deadly accuracy and stabbed the creature's front left hand. He did the same to the one on his far left and it pinned the creature's front right hand.  
>"It's over Ed Gein, your soul is mine!" With that said Allister grabbed the only Tanto left, which just so happened to be the one with the purple eye in the hilt, and sprinted forward. He was a blur in the knight. Doing serpentine and disappearing in the shadows. And when he was several meters away he jumped in the air and held his Tanto in a back grip. He let out a battle cry that was nothing more of a loud yell of nothingness and he stabbed the blade within the creature's face, his blade meeting its with a feeling of pierced flesh.<p>

Ed Gein let out a gurgled growl and pulsed and then became a cloud of black dust that left a glowing, scale like, red soul floating in the air. Adamina shifted from her weapon mode to humanoid and grabbed the soul with her thumb and forefinger.

"Well this makes 98 keshin eggs." Adamina ate the soul and pulsed with a white light then returned normal again, "You should check the city, check if there's another one nearby."  
>Allister agreed and shut his eyes, expanding his senses. In his mind's eye he saw a layout of the town, blue dots representing regular people with red ones representing Evil Humans. He counted 592 regular souls. Then he saw it. The silver souls and red. The two silver souls representing a Weapon and hishers Meister.

"Just your luck, there just so happens to be one close by. We better hurry though if we want to catch it before the other Meister does." She nodded and Allister ran to the alley way where he made his appearance and grabbed the gray motorcycle with black flames running across it. He got on it and after Adamina got on he started it up and drove off. Using his senses to tell him where to go.

* * *

><p>"Jack the Ripper, your soul is mine!" Was what Allister and Adamina heard as they finally got to where the Evil Human was. Unfortunately there was already a Meister there. A girl if her voice was anything to go by. Allister walked calmly around a corner while Adamina practically ran. When they did they saw the Meister kill Jack the Ripper. Her Weapon reaching out and grabbing the soul, then he became a small boy with a shark like grin. He ate the soul and he too pulsed with energy. The girl was about to turn away when her eyes dilated and she shifter her attention to Allister. She seemed to try to stare him down but Allister responded with a calm, soft smile that he was told made girls go weak in the knees. The girl's eye changed normal, deeming him not a threat anymore and she then called out to him.<br>"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Not feeling like yelling he walked up to her while Adamina walked slowly behind him with her hands in her pockets.

Feeling his distance alright, he was about to feet away from her and he seemed to tower over her by several inches and she had to gaze upwards at him with calculating emerald green eyes.

"Sorry if I concerned you. My name is Allister and this is Adamina. We just got finished with Ed Gein and I felt another one over here so I decided to rack up to 99 souls but you beat me here."  
>She smiled a small smile, "You didn't, my name is Maka and this is Soul. We just finished our 99th soul and were about to contact Death to see about where the witch we're going to hunt is." The man behind her, hunched over lazily with his hands in his pockets, spoke, "Come on Maka, its un-cool to have to wait on some stranger. We have to get that witch so I can become a Death Scythe."<p>

Adamina studied the Weapon, "You don't seem so honorable to me, Allister can we go, I think I need a foot rub with all the walking we did."

"We drove here."

"SO?"

Allister sighed and turned to Maka and smiled at her, showing off his white teeth, "So do you mind if I tag along? Just to see a fight with a witch?" Maka smiled back at him with slightly red cheeks.

* * *

><p>"42-42-564. Shini-shini-goroshi." Maka drew the numbers on a window using her fingers after she breathed air on it, making it fog up. In moments Death himself was seen, being comical as usual with his faithful Death Scythe behind him. Truthfully Allister liked Spirit, the Death Scythe; he was comical and serious, much like himself. Although his womanizer skills were a letdown.<p>

"Death Meister Maka Albarn One Star student reporting, lord Death."

"Death Meister Allister Raven Two Star student reporting, sir."

Maka paused from her talk to Lord Death and gave him a calculating gaze, "You're a two star student? How come you didn't tell me?"

Allister gave a small laugh and sent her a small, comical smirk, "Why dear Maka, you didn't ask."  
>Adamina sighed while Soul looked ready to hit Allister. Soul turned to Adamina, "What's with this guy. One minute he's respectful and the next he's a flirt!"<p>

Adamina sighed and smiled, "That's just who he is. And he isn't flirting. For as long as I've known him he hasn't flirted once with anyone, he just likes to joke around sometimes, though not as often as me. He is also serious about education so he doesn't ditch like me either."

Soul grunted, "He's totally un-cool."

Adamina seemed to grow larger and she glared at Soul, "He is not un-cool! He's perfectly cool! And extremely honorable! Don't diss him because of your jealousy!"

"Jealousy? Woman you got a loose screw in your head or something because I am not jealous, jealousy is un-cool. Besides you don't have to get so defensive over your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? We're like brother and sister! We've known each together since childhood and grown up as such."  
>"Pfft, as if. I bet you're more than just "brother and sister"."<p>

Adamina grew a tick on her head, "Incest hentai freak!"

Maka and Allister paused from their debriefing to turn and look behind them to see Adamina have Soul in a chokehold with his face going blue from lack of air. Allister shrugged and turned around as did Maka.

Spirit spied Allister's distance from Maka, seeing it as inches, about three or four, and growled, "Hey you! Why are you so close to my daughter? Are you trying to date her behind my back? Not with me as a father!" Allister pointed a finger at Spirit then at Maka and back again.

"He's your father?"

Maka sighed and turned away, "Unfortunately."

Spirit cried and started groaning about how abusive she was to her poor old father or something along those lines. Death sighed and he did a Death Chop on Spirits head which started sprouting blood as soon as he hit the ground.

"Yeah I can see why you said that. Well it could be worse."

Maka glared at Allister, "How can it be any worse?"

"You could look like him."

Maka cracked a smile and started laughing a cute laugh that made Allister's stomach churn.

As he was about to crack a smile as well Spirit popped back up, "You! You are dating my poor daughter!"

He turned to Soul who promptly passed out from lack of air and hung limply from the chokehold, "And you Soul, why aren't you protecting my dear Maka from such un-chivalrous boys?"

"Makaaaaaa…"

Spirit turned to Maka who had her eyes downcast and her hair blocking her vision, "Honey what are you doing?"

"CHOP!" Her fist flew through the image and karate chopped Spirit on the head, making him spurt more blood.

Death coughed for our attention, "Well like I was saying before being interrupted several times. Maka I want you to hunt down the witch Blair so you can make a Death Scythe. Allister, I want you to accompany her and give her any tips necessary. Well got to go now kiddies, have fun and be safe!"

The image faded out and for some reason Maka and Allister grew red in the face, "By being safe did he mean by not dying or…"

Maka answered slowly as to not stutter, "I don't know…lets go with the first one."

"Got it. Well let's go find this Blair!"

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me." Growled out Adamina as she glared at the building with Blair the Witch in it. The building resembled a giant pumpkin and it was surrounded by them too. Allister was just looking at the house in mild amusement. A thought running through his head, <em>I wonder if they have pie.<em>

"Who cares what it looks like? Let's just get the soul already so I can become a Death Scythe." Soul spoke while yawning as if he just walked a hundred miles, which he didn't they drove here on their bikes.

Maka was looking at the house as if she was forming some sort of battle plan, which Allister thought she was. From their conversations the last hour they talked about hobbies mostly and were surprised at what they learned. They both liked books. Not short ones but long, detailed, action books with a small hint of romance to push the characters along. They also learned their dreams as well, Maka to make Soul a better Death Scythe than her mom could create, Allister to find his family.  
>Allister's family the Ravens were a big, famous, and noble family that had died off in Japan when a horde of….evil humans…attacked, seeking souls. Allister was separated from his mother, father, and brother. Adamina, who was being carried on his back, stayed with him and the two then became Meister and Weapon, joining the Academy a year later. Since then Allister had became a Second-Star Meister and Adamina had adopted a rough attitude but defended him like he was a little brother.<p>

"Alright Maka, we're here. So what do you and Soul plan to do? Wait for her or barge in and kill her with a surprise attack?"

Maka puzzled this but didn't notice Soul already charging at the house. Allister poked Maka on her cheeks; he used this as an excuse to mess with her and get her attention, and pointed at Soul who had just jumped up through the window. Maka growled and did the same as Soul. Allister and Adamina following. What they saw when they passed through the window was unsuspected. Maka and Soul were looking or glaring at a bathtub that had a well endowed woman bathing in it. The woman raised her eyes to Allister and winked at him.

Surprisingly this had no affect on him and he jumped from his standing position on the window seal to Maka's side. Adamina landed with her feet on Soul's head, angering him.

"So two Meisters and two weapon's?" She pouted and puffed her chest out, making Soul, who just got Adamina off him, to fall back with a torrent of blood.

Deciding to try humor in the already humorous situation Allister turned to Maka and grinned, "So your weapon's a pervert too? You wouldn't know it but Adamina here is a big pervert. I once caught her peaking in a hot springs full of men." Adamina grew a tick mark and hit Allister. Maka chuckled before turning to Soul.

"Soul, just turn into scythe mode please."Soul groaned loudly.

"Alright Maka." And in seconds he was in his scythe form, flying into Maka's hands.

"Alright Witch Lady. Your soul is mine now. Once I get your soul Soul will become a Death Scythe."

"Witch Lady?"

"Let's go Soul!" Blair smiled, or grinned, and flew from her bath tub, thankfully clothed this time.

She started waving her right hand, pointed at both Maka and Allister and chanted, "Pump-pump-pumpkin Halloween Cannon!" And with that an orb of what looked to be a pumpkin charged at us too fast to dodge.

"Shit." Was heard from four voices as the roof exploded outwards, sending the Meisters and Weapons flying.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So how are we going to do it this time?" Asked Maka to Soul as they started the trek up to the pumpkin house.<p>

"I say we just punch her."

"And no one asked you Adamina."

"Thanks Soul."

Allister sighed as he rubbed his bruised ribs where he had taken the Halloween Cannon. Maka, who was too surprised, had frozen up for just a second. And as anyone knows, a second can mean life or death. So he had jumped in the way of the shot using his soul wavelength as a makeshift shield. Maka had apologized as they got out of the dog pile they landed in. Well he had too seeing as he landed on her thighs with Adamina's back on his stomach and Soul on her breast. Allister had apologized, Soul had not. Adamina had beaten him till he was blue and black.

Now though what they didn't notice was that in their bickering they didn't see Blair who had walked right past them. For added pleasure she had even bumped shoulders with Allister who had offered a barely coherent "I'm sorry".

When they reached her door they had all offered ideas on what to do but seeing as how no one could agree Soul had kicked the door down. When the door fell it revealed a living room with a kitchen. The living room had a large circle couch that filled in the round corners of the room, (the room was had a dome like build). Also there was a fish tank with numerous scratches on it like a cat had tried getting the fish. And in front of the couch was a large scratching post made out of wood with deep gouges everywhere on it and seeing as how it disappeared in the roof, it probably continued up the second story.

The kitchen was simple. It had glass cats on the small window seal and a small pot with purple and…black flowers. It had a simple table too but there was something on it that drew Allister's attention immediately. Sitting on a plate with a glass of covered milk besides it was a piece of the best desert out there. A pumpkin pie. Allister slowly waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, a real pumpkin pie. And by the smell it was the second most delicious smell pie he had ever smelt. He sat down at the table and reached for a fork and when he didn't find one he went berserk. Maka and Soul stared at him as if he was crazy while Adamina just sighed.

"Is there a reason he's tearing apart the kitchen?" Asked Maka as she watched him tear off a cabinet door.

Adamina sighed, "He just really likes pumpkin pie. But can you blame him? Hey look he found a fork!"

Soul just watched the scene with lazy eyes. Then he took a whiff and when he found the scent amazing he reached for a slice. But then a spoon invaded his palm and struck him to the table. That's right; he got stabbed by a spoon. Oh how he would never tell Black Star.

"My pie." And with that Allister sat down and engulfed the pie drinking the milk every couple bites. All the while Soul was busy trying to pull the spoon from his hand.

Again they didn't notice Blair as she made her way in the kitchen. For seconds Blair just stared at her destroyed kitchen and the man eating her pie with gusto then she formed her thoughts.

"Pump-pump-pumpkin Halloween Cannon!" Again the blast sent them flying but this time through the kitchen wall.

* * *

><p>"Well at least I finished the pie." Said Allister as Maka and Adamina pulled themselves off his chest. Soul had landed on a rough of rose bushes while the other three landed on soft grass. They then made their way to the pumpkin house but stopped as a dozen large floating pumpkins floated towards them with a screaming witch on one.<p>

Maka looked mad, if not just angry, "That's it! I'm done playing around. Soul Scythe Mode now!"

"Man Maka. You must be really mad if you're screaming at me, that's totally un-cool." But he did as told and when he was a scythe he was in her grasps. She turned to Allister, "Come on Allister!"

Allister wondered if he should help but then remembered that he was to only give tips not help her fight, "Sorry Maka, I was told that I could only give tips. I'll help though if you get in too much trouble. Besides, it would be cool to see just how strong you are."

Maka sighed but ran ahead with Allister on her heals and Adamina on his.

Roars of Halloween Cannon were heard in the next few minutes with shouts of pain from Allister.

Apparently she was really pissed off that he had eaten her pie.

Blair had sent another Halloween Cannon at Allister, not noticing Maka above her till the last second. With a flick of her wrists the scythe was sent flying towards her midsection. Well if she hadn't dodged anyways.

Maka landed on the ground with a huff and Blair just sat down on her pumpkin, forgetting about the bigger threat.

"Hi-a Scythe Boy, why don't you come play with me and forget that abusive girl? Besides, wouldn't you want a woman instead?" A flash of red and you could scarcely see Soul's face from the blade of the scythe. Soul glared at Blair with eyes full of hate, then Blair turned to Allister, "How about you too? I can forgive you for the pie, besides your pretty cute." She titled her head and Allister supposed that would've looked cute to a pervert but he wasn't one.

"Shut up, Soul is my partner and he would never leave me! We have a bond that surpasses any flirts or promises you can give!" Maka all but screamed at Blair who in return sent a whole pumpkin at her.

Maka jumped up on a roof and was about to attack when she noticed that Soul wasn't talking and he seemed heavier.

"Soul? Soul you there?" No response and she failed to notice another pumpkin flying at her and she dodged last second. As she fell from the roof she sent her scythe towards the wall and managed to get a good hold.

"Soul? Come on Soul!" She got no answer and at that moment Allister jumped up on the roof to deflect an upcoming attack.

"Adamina! Distract her!"

Allister ran on the roof towards Maka as Adamina started waving her hands and yelling insults. Just as he was about to grab her hand to help her up a body was thrown at him and sent him off the roof. Maka screamed his name as he fell with Adamina's unconscious body curled up in his arms. He had been able to grab a hold of her before he hit the ground.

A loud crack was heard as he hit the ground, blood shooting out of his mouth before he too lost his consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the Blair fight ends up like the anime, also if you dont know any of the weapons i talked about then use wikipedia. And the names may sound weird but Allister and Adamina are both English names. Also i will be abridging the introduction since i cant really change Kid's introduction...mostly because i find it hilarious enough. So if you read this chapter then thank you, i've been on fanfiction for about six months and i've only completed one out of four, counting this. If you have any questions then ask them in reviews or private message.<br>**


	2. Soul Eater: Introduction part 2 of 2

**Second chapter of Soul Eater. Like i said in the first, you might need to use wikipedia if you dont know the weapons or what they look like. This chapter is about half the size of the first chapter and takes place in Black*Star's episode and when he ges back from fighting Mifune. Hope you enjoy it, this chapter will go a bit into Allister's past and what happened to him that made him a meister. It will be more insight later in the story and when the attack happened he was around six or seven so its been years at least eight years, putting Allister at fourteen or fifteen years old, the same as Black*Star, Maka, and Death the Kid. Adamina is the same age as him as well and it is slightly mentioned that she has known him since childhood. Well i'm talking too much so i think i'll leave it at that, hope you enjoy, Cya.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

Allister sighed heavily as he turned to Adamina who was wearing what she normally did, in contrast to Allister who wasn't wearing his trench coat, his shirt was short sleeve and the same color as his shirt. His right hand was in a cast and he was walking with a limp towards his class. His class was filled with egoist who thought since they were in the advance class they were better than everyone else. That was why he did what he did after he got out of the hospital.

"It's too depressing to think about right now."

Allister's eyes widened before he smiled and walked faster, groans of pain emitting from his mouth as he did so. Adamina sighed and matched his pace.

"Yo Maka, Soul!"

Maka and Soul looked up and Black*Star and Tsubaki turned around as well.

Maka smiled but her eyes grew dull when she saw his bandages, "Hey Allister, Adamina."

Adamina sighed, "No need to be depressed, the idiot here is so chivalrous that he took the blunt of the fall for me."

Allister sighed before shrugging his left shoulder, "Whatever, I'm just an honorable person. Doesn't matter if I get hurt protecting someone by the way was it Soul who left the flowers in the infirmary?"

Adamina started laughing but she tried to hold them back, Soul gave off a confused look, "What? I don't remember any flowers. Wait…oh yeah! Maka here," He pointed at her as she started to fidget, "Decided that for helping her that she'd give ya flowers and a present. Don't know why though."

Adamina looked at Soul and sighed, "I know why! He's comic relief; he's usually the first to die in scary movies but I think Allister will be fine…unless it involves pumpkin pie."

Allister visibly shot up, "Pumpkin pie? Where?" He looked around the hallway as if the pie would pop up but as he did so his gaze landed on Black*Star's right shoulder where the star was that showed his heritage.

He visibly tensed and Black*Star clenched his fist, "What? You got a problem with me or something?"

Tsubaki, who was the same height as Allister, got ready to jump in incase they decided to fight but she was rewarded when Allister just shook his head.

Allister held out his hand, "Names Allister, meister. And this is my weapon partner, Adamina. And yours?"

Black*Star shook his hand, the two giving a stare contest, "Black*Star, the man who will surpass God."

Allister nodded and bowed to Tsubaki, "I know who you are, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, your family is famous for their Japanese Demon Weapons. I hear you can change into ninja weapons, is this true?"

Tsubaki's eyes were wide that he had known that much about her, "Yes it is true. How did you know that?"

Allister stood up, a loud pop as he did and he reached behind and started rubbing his back with his left hand, "Huh? Oh my family was famous for being samurai meister and weapon experts. And as natural enemies I am wary of ninja." But Allister smiled, "But seeing as how I'm one of the few left I think I can trust a ninja without prejudice."

Tsubaki smiled and everyone around them was wondering just how weird he was before Maka snapped her fingers, "Hey! You said your last name was Raven? So that means you are part of that clan that was attacked years ago!"

Allister's dark hazel eyes grew wide and so dark they thought they were black. And when they thought something was up he just smiled and walked past them all, "Adamina, you go do whatever you want, I'm heading out. Cya guys later." And at that he turned the corner and disappeared, he received some sad looks and Adamina was forced to explain what had just happened. In their own little group, talking about Allister, they didn't see the child from the EAT class listening and grinning wildly.

* * *

><p>Allister was sitting on top of the middle horn that was above the school's main entry way. His right leg dangling off while his head rested on his right leg, his left hand was hanging by his sides. Allister was breathing deeply in and out but even that couldn't stop the memories.<p>

_"Allister run!"_

His peaceful and strong mother who was able to destroy hills with her abilities.

He was faintly aware of the boy behind him and his weapon partner on his shoulders. They started talking, "Hey you! I hear you don't have a family. I bet you just sat and cried while your family was being killed."

_"I'll hold them back, grab the kids and run!"_

His energetic father who was a surgical weapon and the clan's doctor.

"I bet they even found you! But you being such a brat and crying they didn't even bother!"

"_Allister, Adamina! Help me!"_

His little twin brother, him a meister with no partner but his kendo skills surpassed those of the elder.

"You're a failure! Couldn't even do anything I bet, just sat down and cried…or did you run?" The weapon on his shoulder, a little girl with pink hair and a blue flower in her hair, she wore a black gown that was several sizes too big and covered her hands and feet, started shaking her meister.

_"HELLLPPP-"_

The last thing he heard his aunt say before her throat was ripped open, blood cutting off her words as she drowned in it.

"Tch, your such a failure you aren't even defending yourself, I can kick you off, I bet you'd land head first and die." His weapon started shaking him harder and harder, her head growing red with the effort.

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAA..."_

And worst of all, his baby sister who had been born days prior. He had been too horrified to remember what had killed her but he hoped it was quick. He had failed in his duty as an older sibling, to protect his younger ones until his last breathe.

"That's it!"

And with that he had kicked Allister in his back, sending him plummeting towards the ground. He hit the ground just as Maka, Soul, Adamina, and the teacher Sid who had been grabbed by Adamina because h had calmed him down the last time he remembered.

"Allister!" Screamed everyone but Soul who had put a hand on Maka's shoulders.

Maka turned towards Soul with a large book ready to chop, "What's your problem Soul?"

Soul just smiled, "Remember how strong he was yesterday? He may not have fought but he did show enough that he was strong. I doubt having a broken arm and a limp would be enough to slow him down."

Maka, still worried looked towards the cloud of dirt and smiled when she saw it. Allister was standing up, his cast gone and his arm hanging limply at his side. What's more was that his whole body was covered in a blue glow that formed samurai armor and a Kabuto helmet.

"Raven Technique, Wavelength Perfect Armor."

The boy who knocked him down jumped down and landed in a crouch. Sid's face grew angry, "Kevin! What are you doing?"

The boy Kevin didn't answer that question instead he said, "Now that a teacher is present we're allowed to fight. Grab your weapon and come at me with full force, coward!"

Allister rolled his shoulders as another loud pop was heard and he took hold of his right hand before he started shaking it.

"My right hand is almost fully healed, I think I can manage." Allister looked up at Kevin, "I will fight you but not with my weapon. The Way of the Sword. The Path of which I fight. I will not draw my blade less I take your life with it. When I draw my blade you will fall. I will not draw my blade against someone not worthy of its caliber. You are not worthy; in regards to the insults of the dead you have laid upon me." Allister cracked his neck and his fingers as well, "For I, Allister Raven, will fight you, a Two Star Student of EAT, that I can win a fight without my blade."

Kevin scoffed and held out his hand, "Venus, weapon form now." His weapon nodded and turned a bright red before he held a four foot long pole with a thin, narrow axe blade. Allister recognized it as a Dane Axe, held by the Vikings and great for cutting.

Allister nodded, "A Dane Axe, appropriate, a Viking and yourself aren't that different." Allister held out his right arm, his fingers curled like he was holding a hilt and palm facing the ground, "Let me show you." From the center of his palm a bright blue light started growing and with a pulse it expanded in a second. "My blade!"

Allister raised his right hand before he grabbed the weapon in his left. HE started spinning it in the air before slamming it on the long blue pole on the ground. When the dust cleared he was holding a dark blue Naginata, the pole the size of his body and the blade being 60cm, an inch smaller than two feet long.

"Samurai Weapon, Soul Wavelength Release, Naginata."

Kevin seemed to study the weapon cautiously while all but Sid and Adamina were flabbergasted.

Maka was the most vocal, "Adamina, what is that? I've never read that was possible!"

* * *

><p>Before Adamina could speak up Sid beat her to the punch, "Allister is special. There is a reason he was in the EAT class himself." Adamina groaned, "Don't remind me." And Sid continued, "He is able to use his soul wavelength as a weapon, forming it into weapons that he himself has mastered. Just how Black*Star can use his wavelength to attack so can Allister, albeit in a more physical way. Also there is this."<p>

Everyone looked at Sid as he explained the last ability of Allister's Soul Wavelength Release, "When he lands a direct hit his Soul Wavelength is shot into their body attacking not only their external body but their internal as well, much like Black*Star's Soul Menace."

* * *

><p>Kevin almost smiled as he set a stance, his axe behind him with the blade under the crook of his arm. He roared as he shot forward, Allister standing still in his stance with the blade resting on his boots with his left hand holding the end of the shaft and the right hand held up in a palm with the shaft resting between his middle and ring finger. It was a stance that wasn't known, it was created by himself.<p>

Kevin smiled as he saw that there was no chance to dodge for him and he swung the axe from behind him, the blunt metal part that kept the shaft and blade together was aimed for Allister's temple. Allister smiled as he disappeared and reappeared meters away still in his stance.

Kevin growled before rushing forward but he hesitated when Allister smiled. Allister kicked the blade upward and lashed at with a palm hit at Kevin's midsection. Kevin lurched forward and Allister stood up fully, hitting Kevin in his forehead with the end of his Naginata shaft. Kevin fell back and Allister jumped back, sending his Naginata in a wide arc. Kevin was too slow to dodge as the blade cut into his side, Venus barely able to hold him back. Kevin roared in pain and jumped into the air and back.

Kevin was meters in the air when Allister appeared behind him, his hands curled like claws and cracking with his blue Soul Wavelength, "Forever Defeated, Raven Takedown!"

Allister hit Kevin in the small of his back and twisted his curled hand further before appearing above Kevin as he seemingly floated in the same spot.

"This is it!" And then he landed his right hand in the center of his chest, on top of his heart, and twisted his hands, sending Kevin plummeting towards the ground. His axe turned back into Venus who was having a busy time trying to keep him from getting too hurt. She was saved from that when Adamina grabbed him bridal style, Venus landing on his crotch.

She let him on the ground, Venus scurrying off as quickly as possible. Adamina sighed before walking towards Allister and giving him a high five. Allister was about to say something when Maka came up, Soul behind her giving him a calculating look, as if he didn't know that they could fight without their weapon partners.

"Hey Maka, Soul? How'd you enjoy the entertainment?"

Soul gave him a thumb up, "Totally cool man."

Adamina gave Soul a noogie, "You serious? It was amazing! Totally honorable!"

The two started rolling around pulling each other's hair while Maka sighed before she gave him a slip of paper with an address on it, "Here's my address. I have a present for you that I thought you would enjoy. Just don't eat anything and meet there after school."

Allister smiled and pocketed it, "Alright, although I may be late to class today, tell teach that I'm at the infirmary."

Maka cocked her head and frowned, something Blair had done but winked instead and he had found not cute, but now that Maka had done something similar he found it cute. He smiled at that, happy that his last sight before he fell was that. Maka screamed his name and grabbed his hand as he fell.

It just so happened to be his right hand.

Everyone there heard a loud crack as his arm was once again broken from the strain of the quick fight. Sid was quick to gather him up and soon everyone but the newly conscious Kevin and Venus were heading towards the infirmary.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned; Venus was standing straight up, being not that tall, two feet tall at least, shaking, "I'M SORRY!" Her voice was extremely loud and made everyone's ears ring, "KEVIN IS SORRY AS WELL! I HOPE YOU A QUICK RECOVERY AND THANK YOU FOR THAT INSIGHTFUL BATTLE."

Everyone there was staring wide eyed at her while Allister mumbled something and Venus then grabbed her partner and walked down the stairs leading to the streets.

"Well…that was a refreshing. Let's take him to Ms. Medusa."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

After a few seconds, "…no."

"Are you regretting not fighting with me?"

..."Yes."

"Are you regretting using your Raven Takedown?"

"…Yes."

"Did you get the room number?"

"…No."

Adamina sighed before hitting Allister in his left shoulder. He sighed before looking at the nearest classroom. He smiled before walking to the door.

"Class Crescent Moon. This is it." Without knocking Allister opened the door, walking confidently into the center, in front of the board.

Sid clapped his hands and motioned for everyone to quiet, "This is our new student Class, his name is Allister and his weapon partner is Adamina." He motioned to Adamina who was glaring in one direction. "They transferred on their own accord to the NOT class. Please welcome them."

"Welcome!"

Sid glanced towards them, "I know you already know four of them but state your name."

Adamina bowed slightly, "My name is Adamina. I am a Samurai Weapon; it is nice to meet you…except Soul." She muttered the last part but Soul somehow still heard it. "I look forward to learning and fighting besides you all."

Allister didn't bow or nod instead he smiled and held out a thumb out with his left hand, "My name is Allister Raven." He then pointed at himself, "I've transferred from the EAT class today because it's boring. But that doesn't mean I'm weak!" He smiled then bowed, "I look forward to fighting alongside you."

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop and then two people started clapping.

Allister looked up and smiled, "Thanks Maka, Black*Star. I've been working on that performance."

"Little man like you trying to upstage my performance." Black*Star smirked, "It was good but no match for me, Black*Star, the man who will surpass God!" A few groans and Allister cracked a smile.

Adamina sighed before taking a seat behind Soul and saving the one next to her, behind Maka. Allister walked up the steps, flashing a peace sign towards his friends.

Sid turned to the board with a chalk at the ready, "Alright class quiet down." He started writing on it, "Pop quiz!"

As usual almost everyone groaned but Allister pulled a pencil from his pocket and smiled down at Maka who was turning to him. They both smiled at each other and gave a thumb up, "Let's do this."


	3. Soul Eater:Lesson in the Graveyard!

**Hello! Third chapter, at 3,207 words. I just wanted to warn you that some of these conversations are the same as the anime but i did change or cut out some. Other than that nothing else, remember to use wikipedia if you don't know what weapon i'm talking about. Also my source of spellchecking is out of wack so if you find something then please tell me so i can go back and fix it. Thank you, and that is all-Anti-Disney.**

* * *

><p>"So what you are saying is..."<p>

Adamina nodded sagely, sitting down on a wooden chair in the corner of what appeared to be a small kitchen, "Yes, it is as I feared."

Maka, looking like the physical manifest of chaos would appear, stated shakingly, "But...but that would mean that..."

"Yes, Allister is lactose intolerant."

Maka turned her head to see Allister shoving food into his mouth at an alarming rate. He was hunched over what appeared to be a plate of pie with eight slices cut out, only three left. Five glasses filled with milk next to him with two empty.

Maka scratched her scalp, "But thats...thats impossible."

Adamina nodded with her eyes closed, "Yes. But Allister has the problem of passing the limits of impossible."

Soul, leaning against the kitchen wall, kicked off and walked slowly towards the pie.

In the doorway of the kitchen was Tsubaki and Black*Star, "Does that mean I can get a piece?"

A butterknife appeared in the wall next to his head, Black*Star visibly blanched at the site but Tsubaki smiled, "Sorry Black*Star, I'll make you a pie later, alright?"

He nodded and he pulled the butterknife free from the wall with a few visibly hard tugs. Maka looked at the thin hole in the wall with her calculating eyes.

Adamina opened her eyes, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I hear you guys took another case."

Maka nodded, "Yeah, Evil Monk Rasputin, pretty easy. That made our first soul since Blair ruined everything."

Thankfully she wasn't there right now, probably getting fish from Mr. Fish Man as she called him.

Adamina nodded, "Oh yeah I kinda forgot. Allister completely recovered from his injuries so we're ready for more missions."

"Already? Thats impossible!"

"Yeah but that's just how he is, he passes the limits of impossible."

Soul, slowly reaching towards the pie, turned around to make sure that no one could ruin his suprise attack.

"!"

Everyone turned around to see Soul hopping around the kitchen with a fork in his hand again. Maka giggled while Tsubaki tried to stiffle hers, Adamina was outright laughing.

"Take that Soul! You should learn that pie is a sacred object and food around Allister!"

Allister nodded, "Mmf fmm gffmmff!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Allister swallowed and leaned back in his chair, the pie gone and all of the milk gone.

He turned in his chair, his face totally clean despite his messy eating, "I am not Lactose Intolerant!"

Adamina pouted, "Hey...shut up."

Allister smiled and stood up, "Thanks for the pie Maka."

He walked past the still hopping Soul then stopped, "What happened to him?"

Everyone sweat dropped once more, Allister shurgged before looking at Adamina, "Well come on now, we have to go find an apartment."

Maka raised her hand tentaviley while Soul started laughing behind his hand, the fork still in it. Maka kept raising her hand, only to put it down every time.

Adamina sighed, "Look, by the way you're acting you think your going to say something stupid. You can go ahead and say it, Allister here says stupid things all the time."

Allister growled at Adamina, "Thanks a lot Ada."

Adamina growled back while Maka sighed before saying, "We have an extra room here, why don't you guys just crash here?"

Allister scratched his head, "Well ummm I don't want to impose, besides right now isn't the time to talk, don't we have school soon?"

Everyone nodded while they looked at the clock, "Oh yeah." Said Adamina, "I kinda forgot about that." She stood from her chair, "Well we should all get going there now then huh?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated in their...well seats. Maka reading a book above Allister while he was drawing on a piece of paper. Soul and Adamina were arguing about something with the rest of the class watching.<p>

Then out of nowhere, they stopped. Soul turned to Maka, "So, I heard something earlier, our last teacher-what was his name again? You know, the one who croaked. Stabbed with a Statue of Liberty, right in the forehead."

Maka kept reading her book, "Sid right? The statue-to-the-head incident. So?"

Adamina noddd, "Yeah, I heard the talk about some strange bastard coming after the students of the DWMA."

Allister nodded, "Yeah, in fact Kevin was supposedly beat to a pulp after he recovered from our fight."

Soul nodded and continued, "Anyhow, everyone who's seen the guy all say the same thing."

Maka turned to Soul, interest now in her eyes.

"The culprit was a zombie, with a hole in his forehead!"

Maka screamed as Soul gave off a scary look before giving him a Maka Chop, allister smiled and Adamina laughed as Soul piccked himself back up.

The door opened and a man with a tie that ended in a cross, wearing a black business suit, fitting his red hair.

"Attendance is a pain, so I won't take it." He put the attendance board down on the desk, "And the bell doesn't decide when the class is over, I do." He said as he pointed at himself. The class owed and awed at his cool display while he gave Maka a puppy og look filled with sparkles.

Allister turned in his seat, "Hey Maka..."

"Yes."

"Why is you dad looking your way with a sparkling expression?"

Maka looked away, "Thats your imagination, and he isn't my dad."

Spirit looked up and turned around, "Oh yeah, Maka, Soul, Allister and Adamina. Lord Death wants to see you, shoo shoo."

They all stood up and left the room, they were soon knocking on Lord Death's door.

Allister hummed, "I just realized something. Our principal is the physical maifest of death..."

Adamina shrugged, "So?"

"Nothing, just thought it was cool."

* * *

><p>"Hello Lord Death." Lord Death chuckled and leaned forward towards the mirror. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Allister, and Adamina were standing on a platform in front of a mirror with Lord Death in it.<p>

"Meister Maka and partner Soul."

"Meister Black*Star and partner Tsubaki."

"And Meister Allister and Adamina."

Everyone looked on as Lord Death stood still..."What are you kids doing here?"

Everyone sweat dropped and hit the ground, "What the hell? You called us here remember?" Screamed Soul as the red mark on his forehead, where he hit the ground, faded.

Lord Death rubbed his skulled face, "I did? Oh yeah I did! I have something for you guys to take."

"Which is?"

" A remedial class."

"Remedial class as in the ones that dummies take?" Asked Allister as he rubbed his now recovered arm.

Adamina scuffed, "I'm not taking one."

"Me neither, I'm going to be a Death Scythe damn it."

"What is your duty as Meister and Weapon?"

"To recover 99 souls that have left the human path and become kishin eggs, one witch's soul, to make a Death Scythe, the weapon of Lord Death."

"That is correct. But currently, with the exception of Allister and Adamina, the number of souls you have collected it is zero, isn't it?"

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki blanched and paled as Black*Star laguhed but was quickly silenced by Lord Death's Chop.

"This is no time to be laughing, now for the content of this remedial class, I'm sure you've heard the rumors. About Sid, a teacher here at DWMA up until recently?"

Soul, Allister, and Adamina turned to Maka, "See we were telling the truth." They said in unison.

Maka nodded dumbly, "Uh-huh, yeah he was a cool teacher."

Allister nodded, "Yeah, he was one of the teachers who helped us with anything we needed."

"Indeed but now, after becoming a zombie, he lost his fear of death. Now he wants other students to share the same experience like he had. And now he's holding his own class, staging bothersome attacks on the students. What's more is that the person behind turning him is without a doubt pulling the strings."

Black*Star, now healed bar the red bump on his head, raised his fist, "Okay! Let us handle it, sir!"

"Thats what I'm saying."

"So we just have to come down on them!"

"I'm not trying to scare you but know if you fail this remedial class then this will be a friendly expulsion."

Everyone but Black*Star shrieked, "E-Expulsion!" In their heads.

"Its alright I tell you! You just let me take care of it!" Screamed the ever so hyper Black*Star.

* * *

><p>"So this is Sid's grave?" Asked Black*Star.<p>

Allister leaned over him and looked at the name written on the headstone, "Is that his name right there?"

Black*Star looked at the name dumbly, "What I mean is was he even in there? I mean he was out moving around."

Tsubaki smiled at him, "Still I think we should start with his grave."

Allister nodded and put a hand to his chin, "There is something wrong though. This is a remedial test but Adamina and I already have 98 souls, you guys have zero though."

Maka slumped, "No need to remind us Al."

Soul luaghed, "Al? You guys already have pet names? Oh this is so cool!" Maka grabbed a book from out of seemingly nowhere and slammed in on top of his head.

"Maka Chop!"

Soul hit the ground, by the time he was up Maka and Allister's face grew back from red to their original color.

Then, out of the ground, a hand appeared and grabbed Maka's leg. Her eyes went wide as the zombiefied Sid appeared out of the ground. His once black skin was now a blue.

"Maka!"

"Are you scared. I'll bet you're scared!" He yelled as he thrust a sharpened rock at her. A glowing blue object ran between them and Sid jumped back. By the time it landed it was a scythe.

"Thanks Soul. So that's Sid huh?"

Allister held his hand out, "Sid was a three star meister! We have to be careful!"

Adamina nodded and crouched lowly, "Alright then, let's go."

Sid stood in the middle of the triangle they set up, "Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Allister, and Adamina, good morning, evening, and night. Its been a while."

He picked up his headstone, "Never once in my life did I fail to say my greetings, thats the kind of man I was."

"Tsubaki, we're going in too."

"Right!"

She glew yellow and changed to her Kusarigami mode, falling in Black*Star's hands.

Adamina growled, "Sid, why are you doing this?"

Sid almost smiled but it looked impossible due to his impossible large teeth, "Ever since I became a zombie I stopped caring about a lot of things." He looked at everyone, "The bell has rung, I start class right after the bell. Thats the kind of man I was."

Black*Star grinned, "Alright then, it has been a while." He leaned over, "Let me show you my fanatical classroom compartment."

"Adamina, we need to pull out the stops here, katana mode."

Adamina nodded and glew purple before becoming a two foot long blade, the silver blade shining even in the night darkness. Allister, with his left hand, hit himself in the center of his chest. "Raven Technique, Wavelength Perfect Armor."

His body glew blue as samurai armor, yoroi, apeared over him. They never noticed it before but it was actually on his skin, they all thought that it was just some cloak but now they noticed it fit just like real armor.

Maka twirled her scythe a few times while Allister slid into his stance, his katana being held up to shoulder level.

Sid looked that them all again, "Once you become a zombie...the pressure of dying disappears."

Allister growled and tensed, the ground at his feet cracking, "Shut up, even the thought of my friends dying..." He raised his head, his eyes glowing blue, "Makes me want to kill you again!"

Allister charged forward, his katana digging into the ground. Sid hefted the headstone and charged forward, he stopped however when Black*Star wrapped Tsubaki's chains around the headstone, "Thanks Black*Star!" He yelled out as he slammed the hilt of his katana in Sid's gut. Sid reacted visibly but shot off the pain easily. He grabbed Allister with his free hand and threw him at a tree.

Maka rushed in at him with her scythe ready while Allister made contact with the tree. He grumbled and stood up shakingly, "Allister? You alright?"

Allister nodded, "Yeah, it just hurt a bit."

_Damn, even wearing my armor and that hit hurt more than anything. I'd hate to think what would've happened if I wasn't wearing it._

Sid tugged on the headstone with the chain still attached and sent Black*Star hurtling into Maka. They both slid back and recovered quickly.

Allister walked by them, "Damn, this is hard. I had no idea that there was this much of a gap between two and three star meisters."

Black*Star looked at Allister, "Your a Two Star Meister?"

"Well yeah, didn't I say I transfered from EAT class?"

"A big man such as myself doesn't waste time listening to small people like you."

Adamina scuffed, "Hey! We're in the middle of a fight here!"

Maka nodded and charged forward, jumping and slashing down as Sid blocked, "Concentrate! Your partners and your wavelenghts are out of sync!"

"You shouldn't lecture..." Allister appeared from the ground behind Sid, the earth around him shattering and flying like shrapnel, "The people you're fighting!"

Sid turned, "I was passionate about teaching." He slammed the point of the headstone in his chest armor, "Thats the kind of man I was!"

Allister was shot back and crashed through a few headstones. Black*Star appeared in the air behind Sid, "He's right! We're tired of your teaching!"

SId turned and sent the headstone Black*Star's way, him blocking with his foot. Sid continued the swing and sent him flying into the sky.

"I'll give you a grave for your life." Black*Star turned his head to see Sid above him, "Living End!"

Sid slammed the headstone into Black*Star's head and the two plummeted, enveloped like a misile in blue wavelength. Their collision with the ground shook it, the sky glowing purple as a gigantic purple cross appeared above it.

Maka and Allister peered through the smoke, "Black*Star!" They yelled out as they saw what appeared to be Sid walking towards them with his headstone hefted on his shoulders.

"Damn, Sid was a Knifemeister and he fights like a devil with a freaking headstone!"

"Allister, its rare to hear you swear." Giggled Adamina through the weapon. Allister nodded while his armor faded away.

"This armor will only get in the way now, Adamina turn to yumi and then after I fire one shot change back into Katana."

She glew purple and changed into the yumi bow, Allister crouching on one knee with an arrow already stretched back, "Explosive arrow, Adamina!"

"Got it!"

_Attune it perfectly with Adamina's. Calm and gently, like a flowing stream in spring. Now to add my own, attune it perfectly…good…now to flare it quickly and shoot the arrow before the flair of the wavelength diminishes. _Allister let the arrow fly, it becoming blue with a pulsing arrow tip, "Now!"

The arrow pierced the smoke and continued towards Sid, who they could see duck under it. Right after that the smoke was blown away as the arrow exploded. Allister stood up as Adamina changed back into katana mode. He gasped when he felt another headstone thrown at him. It wasn't Sid's but a piece of one he had blown up. The headstone shattered against him and sent him flying back and he slided into a tree. He gasped and grabbed his chest, Adamina changing back to human form.

Adamina expected his wound, "Impressive, you were able to put up your wavelength armor for just a second in that one concentrated area. Otherwise you'd have broken bones and not a bruise."

Sid appeared, smoke rolling off his body, his clothing and skin burnt but the only signs of real damage was the purple marks from the sonic push from the explosion and his breathing was heavy.

Allister nodded, "Yeah but still. I ran out of stanima. All those hits I took and holding up my Wavelength Perfect Armor for that long. And not to mention I'm still recovering from my fight with Blair and Kevin." He tried to stand up, "It seems that I need to rest, probably two, three minutes top."

He fell back against the tree, "I trust that Black*Star and Maka could handle things from here on out."

Maka gave Allister a worried look but he gave her a thumbs up.

"Maka..." Stated Soul with his eyes downcast, "Let's do it. Match soul wavelengths with me."

"But we've never been able to successfully do that before."

"Trust me." He raised his head and grinned, "We could pull this off."

She gave a small nod, "Alright then." She raised the scythe above her head and started twirling it faster than the eye could see. After a while she slashed down, "Soul Resonance!"

They're souls started merging with each other, Maka's hair whipping around in the air. Black*Star, Allister and Adamina, and even Sid were suprised at what they were seeing. The blade to the scythe started glowing blue and growing longer, "Scythemeister Technique of Lore..." the blade shot outward, wider and longer. It almost represented the crescent moon with the two points curved inward with the eye and mouth. She stepped forward and thrust the scythe forward, "Witch Hunter!"

Her feet slipped at the last possible moment and her turning and launching the attack towards Black*Star's direction who dodged the quickly. The attack continued onwards for a couple seconds, leaving a deep slash in the ground and cutting the metal fence in the background.

Allister whistled, "Impressive, I don't think my Soul Resonance is that impressive."

Black*Star screamed at Maka, "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

Maka growled at Soul, "I wanted to go after him like the usual!" She charged forward, jumping in the air and slashing down. Sid disappeared into the ground before she could even swing fully.

Allister cupped his hands over his mouth, "He's in the ground!" Black*Star stood still.

Maka looked around, "Crap, I have no way of knowing where he's going to come up."

Sid jumped out of the ground behind her, holding a sharp piece of the earth and slamming it down. At the last second Black*Star appeared and blocked it with Tsubaki's chain. Sid recoiled from the attack. Black*Star tried to hit him but Sid jumped back and sunk into the ground the moment he hit it.

"Damn, he sunk again." Growled Soul in annoyance.

Black*Star's kusarigami shined before showing Tsubaki, "Black*Star..."

"Yeah...I know. Sid is using the first rule of assassination."

"Blend in with the darkness, hold your breath, and wait for a chance at your target."

"Tsubaki." The kusarigami moved on its own as it circled around Maka and Black*Star, Black*Star holding up a hand sign with his left hand while he raised the blade of his kusarigami, "Let's go one step ahead of him."

His breathing changed as the chains formed a star around them, "_Trap*Star!"_

He stopped breathing, _Rule of Assassin number two, concentrate...you'll hear his soul wavelength. It's coming to you through Tsubaki. _

Sid appeared from the ground, ready to slash at their legs. Black*Star tugged on a chain and they surrounded Sid.

"Trap*Star Acivate! This is what happens when you try to upstage me, the man who will surpass god!"

Then the chains retracted and surrounded Sid...and Maka. Maka started screaming and trying to kick Black*Star despite him being out of reach.

"Damn it don't capture me too!" Sid just sweat dropped and hung his head.

"Hey! Let me go already!" Black*Star just laughed.

* * *

><p>Maka glanced up at the intimidating building, what looked like stitches running all over them. Sid was tied up behind them, Allister and Adamina completely recovered while Black*Star and Soul were looking on as if they didn't care.<p>

Allister whistled, "Well then, here we go."

Adamina nodded, "This time Allister, let's not hold back."

Allister nodded, flexing his right hand as his eyes glew blue briefly, "This victory is ours."


End file.
